In Lightning's Wake
by NextAirAvatar
Summary: Aang is shot with lightning and is now in a coma. This is what happened between Crossroads of Destiny and The Awakening.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

"There's too many." Aang says in defeat, as the Dai Li surround him and Katara. Guru Pathik's voice floods his mind, _"The only way is to let her go."_

Aang realizes what he has to do: give up the only one who keeps him sane. But they will get out of there alive.

"I'm sorry, Katara." Aang whispers in a pained voice.

He earthbends a green crystal tent around him and sits on the ground, meditating. The crystals around Aang start to glow. Zuko, Azula, and the Dai Li step back in confusion. Suddenly, the crystal tent shatters, and Aang levitates upward in a beam of light.

Katara stares at him in awe. She thinks, _'He did it. He mastered the Avatar State.'_

Then all of a sudden, lightning shoots out of Azula's fingertips and into Aang's back. Katara can only watch in horror as Aang's body convulses in midair and his mouth opens in a silent scream. As soon as the lightning struck, it leaves his body, and the airbender starts plummeting toward the ground.

Tears flow from Katara's eyes as she tries to grasp what just happened. A thought rushes into her mind, _'He's going to hit the ground!'_

Katara bends as much water under herself as she can to create a wave. She uses the wave to ride over their enemies, and catch Aang before he smashes head-first into the earth.

The water drains away, leaving the waterbender sitting with Aang's body in her arms. Tears stream down her cheeks when she looks at Aang's pale, still face. Zuko and Azula recover from being nearly drowned. They advance on Katara, ready to end her. A large rumble shakes the crystal catacombs. Iroh leaps defensively in front of the waterbender and fallen Avatar.

"You've got to get of here! I'll hold them off for as long as I can!" Iroh shouts over his shoulder.

As the Dragon of the West firebends at his niece and nephew, Katara focuses on getting Aang out of there. She drapes his limp arm around her shoulder, and grips his hand there. She wraps her other arm around his waist. She hoists Aang over to a waterfall, and bends a stream of water around them that carries them to the surface.

Toph feels when the two of them arise from the catacomb, and shouts to Sokka and the Earth King, "This way! Quick something's wrong!" She starts running.

"What is no-" Sokka's sentence is cut off when he spots Katara kneeling on the ground clutching Aang in her arms.

"Katara, what happened?" Sokka shouts while frantically rushing over to them.

Katara opens her mouth to reply, but no words come out. She doesn't know how to explain.

Toph leans down and places her hand on the ground next to Aang. Her eyes go wide, "I-I can't feel his pulse."

"No," Katara whispers. She looks down at Aang, and strokes his head. Tears drip out of her eyes. She suddenly remembers the Spirit Oasis Water. "I might be able to heal him."

"That has to wait a little longer," Toph says while standing back up, "I can feel the Dai Li getting closer."

"We need to get to Appa." Sokka leans down to pick Aang up. Katara is hesitant at first, but let's go.

The gang, King Kuei, and Bosco reach the bison. They fly away from Ba Sing Se. Sokka, Toph, Momo, King Kuei, and Bosco sit on Appa's back. Katara sits with Aang on Appa's head. She inspects the wound on the airbender's back, then, as gently as she can, leans him against the bison's hump.

Katara takes the amulet off her neck, opnes it, and bends the special water out of it. The water glows and spins in a small circle above her hand. Katara pulls Aang against her shoulder to expose the black, gaping hole in his back.

Sokka and the Earth King watch nervously, and Toph listens intently. The look of failure and sadness is etched on their faces.

She places the glowing water on the wound, silently pleading the water to bring her best friend back. The spirit water glows brighter for a moment, then falls away.

But the lighting's mark is still there. And Aang is not moving. Katara cries out, and clings to the dead Avatar.

Suddenly, his tattoos glow and he groans. Katara gasps, and pulls him away from her shoulder so she can see his face. Aang's eyes are slightly open, slowly focusing on her face. Katara's face is illuminated with joy. Aang gives her a weak smile. The waterbender pulls her best friend into a hug.

Katara lies against Appa's hump with Aang resting on her side. She looks down at his sleeping form, feeling exhausted herself, but refusing to give into sleep just yet.

"We should go to Chameleon Bay, and stay with dad for a while." Sokka whispers to Katara, who nods in agreement.

It's late into the night when they land at Chameleon Bay. By then the watertribe men are back from their battle. Hakoda recognizes the bison and rushes over to meet them as they land, not knowing what to expect. The last time he was his Sokka, the Avatar came to pick him up with a worried look on his face, and Sokka saying "This can't be good." Hakoda can only hope that it wasn't anything really serious.

"Dad!" Sokka calls from the bison's saddle.

As Sokka slides off Appa's back, Hakoda spots his daughter, whom he hasn't seen in years, cradling the unconscious Avatar.

Before the warrior says anything, Sokka speaks up, "Aang got hurt pretty bad. I was hoping we could stay with you while he recovers."

Hakoda places a hand on his son's shoulder, "Of course you can."

Sokka gestures his hand towards the earthbender, king, and bear who are climbing out of the saddle, "Dad, this is Toph, King Kuei, and Basco."

Hakoda bows respectively to the three of them.

Toph walks over to Appa's head where Katara is still sitting with Aang, "I can help, Katara." She earthbends a platform up the waterbender's level.

Gripping Aang, Katara drags both of the, onto the platform, then Toph lowers it.

"We can take him into one of our tents. We also have some medical supplies." Hakoda says, walking over to where Katara is kneeling on the ground.

"Thanks, dad." Katara whispers in a grateful tone.

Hakoda lifts Aang by his shoulders, and Sokka lifts his legs. Together they carry the Avatar towards camp.

"Be careful!" Katara calls from behind them. She's worried why all the jostling isn't waking him up, and hoping that his wound isn't getting worse.

As the group walks past the tents, some of the watertribe men wake up and come outside to see what's going on. Hakoda and Sokka bring Aang into an empty tent, and gently place him down on some animal pelts. Hakoda turns to his daughter and wraps her in his arms.

When he lets go, he says, "I'll go get some bandages."

"And I'll get some water." Sokka says.

The two of them leave the tent, and Hakoda gives Sokka a questioning look.

"She's a healer now." Sokka explains.

"A healer? Wow…" Hakoda shakes his head, "I've missed so much."

"It's okay, dad. I'll catch you up on what you've missed. "

They return with the supplies, then leave Katara with Aang they can put up tents for King Kuei and Bosco, and Sokka.

Katara is exhausted, but refuses to sleep until Aang is taken care of. As gently as she can, Katara takes the burnt remains of Aang's shirt and shoes off of him. She carefully rolls him onto his stomach to look at his wound. It's still bleeding, so Katara passes the healing water over it until the bleeding stops.

She places a hand on his cheek and whispers to him, "That should do for now. Tomorrow we'll put the bandages on."

She leaves him lying on his stomach because the movement of rolling him over might make his back bleed again.

Lying at Aang's side, Katara falls into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara awakes the next morning to hear voices coming from outside the tent. She looks over at Aang and sees that he's still asleep. Before leaving, she checks his back wound to make sure that it isn't bleeding. Satisfied that it's not, she ventures outside. Everyone is sitting in groups, talking, and eating breakfast.

Sokka calls and waves his sister over, "Katara!"

As he hands her a bowl of rice, Toph asks "How's Twinkle Toes doing?"

"He's still sleeping. His energy was drained a lot yesterday." Katara replies.

"Speaking of which, what exactly happened down there?" Sokka asks.

The waterbender looks around at the curious and concerned faces of her family, and explains everything. She starts from the meeting with the Council of Five to plan the invasion. She includes Zuko's betrayal and Iroh's rescue. Tears form in her eyes when she recalls her best friend being struck in the back with lightning. Katara ends with carrying Aang out of the catacombs. When she finishes, everyone is silent.

Then Hakoda speaks up, "You were so brave. I'm very proud of you."

In reply, Katara looks down at her feet and purses her lips. She abruptly stands up, "I need to go check on Aang." This conversation become too much for her. She needs to know that her friend is still alive.

Katara enters the tent, and finds that he's still asleep.

She puts a hand on his shoulder, "Aang? Please wake up for a minute."

No response.

She shakes him gently.

Still nothing.

Katara is getting more and more worried. She checks his pulse. It's slow, but stable.

"Wake up, please, Aang. For me." Katara begs sternly, while shaking his shoulder.

His eyes don't open.

The watertribe girl can feel panic rising in her. She rushes outside, and almost collides into her brother.

"Sokka! Something's wrong with Aang! He isn't waking up!" Katara is close to sobbing now.

Sokka's eyes grow wide with dread. He walks quickly into the tent, followed by his sister.

The warrior kneels next to the airbender "Aang, can you hear me?"

When there is no reaction, Sokka lifts Aang into a sitting position, and grips him by the shoulders. "Aang! Wake up!"

He turns to Katara, "Go get Toph."

Katara dashes out, and come back with the blind earthbender. Toph places a hand on the ground near Aang.

"His heartbeat and breathing are fine. He most likely just needs time to get better. I mean, he came back from the _dead._ " Toph tries to reassure, but there is a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"You're probably right." Katara replies shakily. She hopes it with all her heart.

It's been a few hours, and Katara is still trying to heal all of Aang's wounds. He has many burns and gashes all over his body: on his right shoulder, left forearm, right wrist, both legs, a star shaped burn on the bottom of his left foot, and, of course, the large lightning burn on his back.

So the waterbender works as hard as she can to heal them, hoping that Aang will awaken when she does.

As Katara's energy diminishes, it becomes more and more difficult to alleviate Aang's injuries. But none of them fully disappear.

Exhausted, Katara decides that it's best to wrap all his wounds, and continue healing them tomorrow.

She hoists him into a sitting position carefully so the lightning mark doesn't reopen. Keeping one arm draped around his waist, Katara wraps the bandages securely around his back and chest. When she finishes with that, she gently lays him on his back, and wraps up the rest of his injuries.

Sighing, Katara stands up.

"Please, wake up soon." She whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to take a moment to thank two amazing people: ChelberNo1 and Alli's Guard and Drumline004. You gave me my first reviews, and continue to support me and this story. Thank you so much! Also, a huge thanks to anyone who follows, favorites, and reads this story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

Two more days have passed, and Aang seems to be far from awakening.

Fire Navy ships are starting to be more and more spotted off the coast of the bay. The Water Tribe men have been worried about getting out of Chameleon Bay without being attacked.

Meanwhile, Katara has been spending a lot of her time with Aang, trying to heal him and get him to wake up.

On this morning she brings a bowl of soup and a bucket of water with her when she checks on Aang.

"I bet you're hungry. You haven't eaten for a few days." She softly whispers, knowing that the boy won't answer.

She spoons a bit of the broth on his tongue. Suddenly his body is racked with coughs. Katara gasps and lifts him us, whispering "I'm sorry. It's okay, it's okay."

Aang's coughing fit subsides, and he lets out a soft moan. The waterbender decides to try again.

"Don't let him breathe it in, Katara." She mumbles to herself.

She spoons another spoonful of soup into his mouth, and watches it go down his throat. Satisfied that the airbender doesn't choke on it, Katara continues feeding the boy until the bowl is empty.

Then the waterbender focuses on her next task. After laying Aang back down, Katara brings the bucket of water and a new roll of bandages over to Aang's side. She unwraps all the bandages on his smaller wounds, and begins to heal them one by one.

Some of the cuts are deep, and require more time to fully heal. The burns have started getting pink around the edges.

Katara rebandages the wounds, and lifts Aang up by the shoulders as gently as possible. She unwraps the bandages around his torso, and tosses them aside. She slowly turns her body so she can lay him on his stomach.

Katara examines the lightning mark for any signs of infection, and sees none.

Out of all of Aang's injuries, this one has been the hardest to heal. It is very deep and large. The nerves have been burned away, leaving a sickening hole in the Avatar's back.

The waterbender bends the water onto the palms of her hands, and then places them on the airbender's back. The boy involuntarily shivers. Katara has learned that it isn't a sign that grey eyes will open. The water glows as she passes her hands over the gaping hole.

Katara pulls her hands back. The wound doesn't look much better.

 _'What am I doing wrong?'_ She thinks to herself.

Letting out a deep sigh, Katara bends the water back into the bucket.

As gently as she can, she flips Aang onto his back. Gripping him under the armpits, she lifts him into sitting position. With his head resting on her shoulder, Katara wraps the bandages around his back and chest until the lightning wound is covered in multiple layers of bandage.

Katara puts one hand on the back of Aang's head, and the other across his shoulder blades. She slowly leans forward, laying Aang back on the pelts. She pulls a fur blanket over the boy's body.

Katara picks up the bucket of now dirty water, and stands, taking a long look at her best friend before leaving the tent.

On her way to dump out the dirty water, Katara passes her brother, who is talking with a few other warriors.

"Katara!" Sokka calls, and runs over to his sister. "There's going to be a meeting about what our next step is going to be. I thought that you'd want to be there. It'll start as soon as we gather everyone together."

Katara purses her lips and looks over to the tent Aang is in.

Sokka quickly adds, "It shouldn't take very long."

"Alright. I guess it would be a good idea if I go." Katara replies with a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to say thanks again for all the reviews! I appreciate every single one of them!**

 **Avatar Roxas: Thanks for the suggestion! I have read it a while ago, but I'll reread it to get some ideas.  
Alli's Guard and Drumline004: I know! None of our other friends have accounts on here.  
ChelberNo1: Thanks! I'm going to be adding some more sibling bonding in the next chapters.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

Everyone is gathered together, sitting in a circle. Well, except for one person.

Sokka, who is sitting beside his dad, looks over to Katara. She's looking down at her lap, obviously deep in thought. The worry for his sister grows. _'She looks so lost.'_ Sokka thinks.

King Kuei announces, "Attention all, I have been talking with Bosco and we have decided that we will not be traveling with you further."

He's met with confused looks.

"We'll be roaming the Earth Kingdom in disguise. I need to see the country that I have been ruling blindly for so many years." The king explains.

Then he rips his clothes off to reveal brown clothing underneath. Bosco then rips off his hat and shirt. With a wave King Kuei jumps on Bosco's back, and they ride off.

Once the shock of the Earth King's departure fades, Hakoda starts the meeting, "Every day the number of Fire Nation ships spotted increases. We need to make a plan"

Bato speaks up, "We cannot risk fighting them. We'll be outnumbered."

"If only we could sneak past them." Toph says, folding her arms across her chest.

Sokka suddenly gets an idea, "Maybe we can."

Everyone looks at Sokka with confusion.

One man asks, "What do you expect us to do? Swim under the ships?"

"Not at all. They can't attack us if they think we're on their side" Sokka says.

Questioning mumbles fill the air.

"I think I know what you're getting at, Sokka. If we can take over one of their ships, we can use it for a cover. Then the Fire Nation will leave us alone." Hakoda explains.

Multiple Water Tribe warriors speak up at once, asking questions and voicing concerns.

"Calm down, everyone. We still need to-"

Hakoda is cut off by, "What about Aang?"

All eyes are on Katara.

She continues, "We have to get him out of here safely. No matter what."

"We will do everything we can to protect him." Hakoda promises his daughter.

After the meeting is finished, Topah walks up to the young waterbender, "You need a break, Katara. I can keep an eye on Twinkle Toes for you."

Relieved, Katara gives the earthbender a small smile, "Thank you, Toph. If anything happens, come and get me."

Katara wanders around, lost in her thoughts, and finds herself in front of the flying bison, who is laying in the grass with Momo asleep on his back.

The Water Tribe girl places a hand against his soft head. "Hey Appa."

In response, Appa lets out a big sigh.

"I bet you miss him too, huh?" She pets him slowly.

Appa grunts softly.

Katara sits against the bison's leg, entwining her fingers in and out of his fur. They sit in silence like this until long after the moon comes up.

"I guess I should go check on him." Katara whispers, and then stands.

When the waterbender enters Aang's tent, she finds Toph sitting next to him. The earthbender is moving something between her hands that Katara assumes is rock.

"Have there been any changes?" Katara asks. Her gaze falls on Aang's chest, focusing on his breathing.

"Nope, everything's been the same. His heartrate is kinda slow, but it's steady." Toph replies.

"Thanks for doing this, Toph. You can go get some rest now." Katara tells her.

When the earthbender leaves, Katara kneels beside Aang. She lifts his limp hand, and hold two fingers to his wrist.

Katara mumbles, "She was right. It _is_ a bit slow… I don't think we need to worry about it, though."

She gently turns the airbender on his side, and checks his back wound for any signs of bleeding, and finds none.

Leaving Aang on his side, Katara settles into her sleeping bag next to him.

She watches his chest slowly rise and fall until sleep overtakes her.

But Katara can never fall into a deep sleep. The events that took place at Ba Sing Se play again and again in her dreams until her heavy eyelids open. When the nightmares overtake her, Katara awakens and checks his pulse. She has to prove to herself that Aang's heart still beats.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am** _ **so**_ **sorry that it's been this long since I've posted a new chapter! Life has been very busy lately. But enough excuses. Hope you enjoy this chapter:**

 _ **Avatar Roxas**_ **: No problem! Thanks for the review!  
** _ **ChelberNo1**_ **: Since we saw how Aang reacted when Appa went missing, I thought about how Appa would react to Aang being in a coma. I hope you didn't get in trouble with your teacher for reviewing during class!  
** _ **gsmith1030**_ **: Thanks! I like your story, too!**

 **From now on, I will be replying to reviews through PM. That way I can reply to you faster.**

Hakoda and Sokka agreed that hijacking the Fire Navy ship will be easier if it's done at night. The darkness will give them the advantage of stealth.

So on the next day, everyone plans and prepares. The warriors sharpen their weapons. Toph and Katara practice their bending as much as they can, so that they can be ready.

By evening, everyone is ready to take down camp.

Lifting Aang by the fur blanket underneath him, Katara and Sokka carry the boy out of the tent so it can be packed up.

"Careful, Sokka!" Katara cautions as the siblings walk.

"I am being careful, Katara. Calm down." Sokka replies.

They lay Aang beside Appa, who sniffs then nuzzles the boy lovingly.

While she tucks a blanket around Aang's body, Katara asks her brother, "Have you seen Toph around?"

Sokka answers, "She's probably practicing her bending. You know, for tonight."

"Wait, I thought Toph was going to be staying here. She won't be able to bend on the ship."

"Oh, uh... I guess with everything going on, Toph never got to tell you." Sokka rubs the back of his neck, "She kinda taught herself how to metalbend."

Katara abruptly stands with surprise, "What? That impossible."

"I don't know how, but she figured it out." Sokka shrugs. "Anyway, I need to help dad with some stuff. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm fine. Go help dad." Katara replies.

The waterbender watches as Appa lets out a grumble and presses his nose to Aang's shoulder.

When the airbender doesn't react, Appa sighs and settles next to his best friend.

While thinking, Katara purses her lips. She assumed that Toph would stay with Aang during the ship raid.

 _'Will he be alright by himself?_ ' Katara thinks, with worry.

Later that night, everyone waits silently in the dark until they are signaled by Bato, "There's a lone ship about three miles out."

"Onto the boats." Hakoda calls.

Before getting on the Water Tribe boats, Katara takes one last look at Aang. Appa hasn't left his side, and she doubts that he will.

 _'He's a ten-ton bison. He'll protect Aang.'_ Katara trys to reassure herself.

Led by the moon's light, and covered by the darkness of night, the Water Tribe boats creep up the the edge of the Fire Nation ship.

Each person prepares for the battle ahead, and puts on their face masks.

Toph speaks up, "Hey Katara?"

"Yeah?" the Water Tribe girl replies.

"I know you're worried about Aang, but he'll be fine. You need to focus on this mission, cause he won't survive if we don't win this."

Katara is silent for a moment, then speaks, "You're right, Toph." The waterbender clears her thoughts.

"Alright, everyone. The crew will most likely be asleep, but be prepared for anything. Be careful, and watch each other's backs." Hakoda says.

With that, they boarded the Fire Navy ship.

Just as Hakoda suspected, only two soldiers are awake.

"Hey!" One of them yells when they spot the warriors.

"Stop right there!" The other one shouts.

The soldiers firebend at their enemy. Katara quickly bends water from the ocean, and extinguishes the fire.

The commotion wakes up the rest of the crew. They come to the deck, and it turns into an all out battle.

Sokka and Hakoda set off some stink bombs. The soldiers gag and cover their faces, but the smell doesn't affect those wearing face masks.

Using the power of the moon and water from the ocean, Katara takes out one firebender after another. Some of them get knocked out, while others get flung over the side of the ship.

Toph has gotten much better at metalbending since she discovered it, and is able to see as if she were standing on earth. Katara watches in awe as her blind friend is easily able to bend the metal around her.

With the help of boomerang, Sokka knocks out soldiers left and right.

Hakoda is soon able to gain the controlling of the ship, and steers it back to Chameleon Bay. Other warriors take the Water Tribe boats back as well, to hide them so that they can retrieve them in the future.

When they dock, everyone begins packing the ship, except for Katara.

The waterbender goes straight to where Aang was left. Shes relieved to see that the airbender is exactly where he was when they left, but now with Momo sitting on his chest.

Appa growls when he hears someone coming, but relaxes when Katara comes into view.

The waterbender kneels beside Aang to check his pulse and breathing. Momo chatters at her and climbs on her shoulder.

Sokka's voice comes from behind, "Need any help getting Aang to the ship?"

"Yes. Thank you, Sokka." Katara replies.

Sokka lifts Aang by the legs, and Katara lifts him under his arm pits. The siblings slowly make their way towards the hijacked ship, trying not to jostle the airbender as much as possible.

Despite their efforts, Aang still moans in pain. Katara winces every time he does.

They bring him up the ramp and on the deck. Bato tells them, "There are bedrooms downstairs."

"Thanks." Sokka replies.

They carry carry him down the stairs with some difficulty, and bring him into the first empty bedroom they find.

"Ungh," Aang groans as he's placed on the bed.

Katara notices that he looks pale, and gently flips him on his side. Her eyes widen in shock when she sees that Aang's bandages are stained crimson with blood.

Sokka notices his sister go stiff, and asks with worry, "What's wrong, Katara?"

"His wound reopened. I need some water." As soon as those words are out of her mouth, Sokka rushes out the door.

Meanwhile, Katara starts unwrapping Aang's bandages. Every time she turns him, the airbender groans in pain.

The wound is bleeding a lot, although not as much as when Aang was struck.

Sokka comes back with a bucket of water, and lingers behind his sister after he gives it to her.

Katara immediately bends the water onto the palms of her hands, and places them on Aang's back. She can feel his energy weakly pulsing around the wound. Silently begging the blood to stop flowing, the waterbender passes her hands back and forth.

Eventually the blood stops seeping out. Katara pulls her hands as well as the now red water away from the boy's back, and sighs with relief.

She looks up at her brother, "Can you help me put some new bandages on Aang? I want to move him as little as possible."

With a nod, Sokka kneels beside his sister. Together, they lift the airbender, and wrap his torso in clean bandages.

On nights like these, when Sokka can't get his mind to rest so that he can sleep, he'll take a walk, look at the moon, and let his mind wander.

Being quiet so he doesn't wake anyone up, Sokka sneaks up to the deck.

Surprisingly, someone is standing at the railing, and looking out at the ocean.

As Sokka gets closer, he sees that the figure is Katara.

"What are you doing up here?" he asks when he reaches his sister.

"I could ask the same to you." Katara replies with a sad smile.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither. I just... needed to think."

The siblings stand there in silence until Katara speaks up, "With what happened to Aang, and seeing dad after all these years... it's a lot to take in."

Sokka looks Katara in the eye, and sees unshed tears.

"I know what you mean." He says, and places an arm around his sister's shoulders.

Together they watch the dark water, with the moon shining on them from the sky.

 **Big thanks to the guest who pointed out the weird formatting! I have no idea how that happened. My apologies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

* * *

Katara dabs a water-soaked cloth across Aang's sweaty forehead. His face is twisted in pain.

The door opens, and Sokka steps in, "How's he doing?"

His sister sighs, "Not very good. My healing isn't able to do much with he still has this infection."

"Well, we're docking soon. Maybe we can get some medicine there." Sokka tries to reassure her.

"Good idea. I should probably stay with Aang, though…" As much as Katara has felt cooped up on this ship, she doesn't want to leave her best friend alone while he's in this condition.

"I think it would better if I stay with Aang, and you go into town. I don't know much about medicine." Sokka says.

Katara bites her lip, _'I won't be gone long. Sokka's capable of caring for Aang, and he shouldn't need any healing for a while.'_

The waterbender agrees, and shows Sokka how to tend to the comatose boy. By the time she's finished, the ship is docked.

Before leaving, Katara pulls a red Fire Nation robe around her shoulders. The robe successfully conceals her Water Tribe clothing.

Toph, wearing a matching robe, walks with Katara.

"Finally, we're on solid ground again!" The earthbender says, happily.

"I know what you mean." Katara replies.

* * *

Back on the ship, Sokka sits beside Aang, when he suddenly hears commotion coming from the deck.

' _They're back early.'_ Sokka thinks, slightly confused.

The warrior leaves the room to investigate. A conversation is heard before he reaches the top of the stairs. Sokka doesn't immediately recognize the voices, so he tenses, not knowing what to expect.

But when the Water Tribe boy walks onto the deck, he's surprised to find that he _does_ know who they are.

"The Duke? Pipsqueak?"

The two boys freeze where they are. Then The Duke recognizes him, "Sokka?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Sokka asks, after getting over the shock.

"Well, uh… not stealing anything if that's what you're thinking." Pipsqueak obviously lies.

"What about you? Why are you here?" The Duke asks.

Pipsqueak adds, "And dressed like a firebender?"

Sokka looks down at his clothing, like he's forgotten what he's wearing a Fire Navy uniform.

"It's a long story." Sokka half explains.

Meanwhile, Katara finds an herbal shop that's owned by a plump woman with silver hair.

"What are you looking for, child?" The woman asks, kindly.

"Um, my friend has a deep cut, and now it's infected." Katara says.

"I have just the thing for that!"

The woman looks around the store until she finds what she's looking for. "This does wonders!" She holds up the container for the waterbender to see.

Katara purchases the medicine, and meets everyone else outside, who have bought food and other needed supplies.

They head back to the ship, and are surprised to find Sokka talking with two people.

"What's going on, Sokka?" Hakoda asks.

Before Sokka can answer, Katara speaks up, "Wait, Pipsqueak and The Duke?"

Pipsqueak responds, "Hi, Katara."

"You know these guys?" Toph asks.

"Yeah, they used to be in Jet's group. But after Jet left, the rest of the Freedom Fighters split up." Sokka explains.

"What are you doing in the Fire Nation?" Katara asks.

Pipsqueak answers, "We still hate the Fire Nation, so we like to do things to mess with 'em."

The Duke adds, "Sokka told us what you guys are doing, and now we want to join you."

"Good. We could use some help from men like you." Hakoda says, with a smile.

* * *

As the ship undocks, Katara goes down to see Aang.

The airbender is covered in a layer of sweat, and his breathing rapid.

Katara sits on the bed beside him, "I'm back, Aang. I brought something that'll help you." Katara runs her fingers trhough the dark, stubbly hair that has started growing on the boy's head a couple days ago.

The waterbender lifts Aang up carefully, but he still lets out a pain filled grunt. As Katara takes off the bandages, she's aware of how feverously warm Aang's body is.

She lays the boy, with his back facing up, on the bed.

The skin around the wound is an angry red, and the wound itself leaks out a mixture of blood and pus.

Katara winces at the sight, and immediately opens the medicine container. She gently rubs the paste on Aang's wound. The airbender's muscles tighten at the touch, and he lets out a groan.

"I'm so sorry." Katara whispers.

She picks up a cloth, and wipes away sweat on the boy's face. She gently rubs more paste on his wound, and lifts him up so she can wrap new bandages around his thin frame.

"I really hope this medicine works." Katara mumbles to herself. She's afraid that Aang will lose all of his energy by trying to fight of the infection.


	7. Chapter 7

**I used to be able to write new chapters pretty frequently, but everything changed when school work attacked. I am so sorry for not updating this story sooner. Since school has started, I haven't been able to get a break from it. And on top of that, I had very bad writer's block.  
But this story **_**will**_ **be finished. I'm not abandoning it.  
Thank you all for your support and reviews! Reading all of them makes me want to continue writing!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

Hakoda and Sokka sit at a table that is covered in maps and other document left behind by the crew of the ship.

"So we eventually got the Earth King's support, and we thought that nothing was going to stand in our way of planning an invasion on the Day of Black Sun. But that was before Azula snuck in." Sokka explains.

"We still have the eclipse's advantage even if we don't have the Earth King's army. But we don't have enough warriors. We'll be wiped out, even if the firebenders don't have their bending." Hakoda says.

Sokka gets an idea, "We don't necessarily need an army."

Hakoda gives his son a confused look.

"We've met people all around the world. I'm sure they want to help us stop the war." Sokka explains further.

Haokda adds on, "I know of an island that we can use as a rondevu point." Hakoda points to a small island on the map. "It's surrounded by rocks and uninhabited."

"Sounds perfect," Sokka replies.

"Let's plan out the route we should take." Hakoda suggests.

"If we go through the Serpent's Pass…" Sokka begins to mark places on the map where their friends are.

* * *

Over the next few days, the father and son plan out the invasion, but they stumble across an issue.

"The Great Gates of Azulan." Haokda reads aloud from a document, "They're lit on fire, and there's no possible way around them."

"What about under them? Fire can't go underwater." Sokka suggests.

"Well I guess it is possible. But I don't know how we'd get everyone across. We aren't fish."

Suddenly, an idea strikes Sokka, "What about submarines?"

"That's a great idea, Sokka, but I don't know how we'd acquire any. We don't have enough money or any supplies to build them."

"I know a mechanist at the Northern Air Temple who can help us out."

Sokka draws out the finished plans: a submarine that will look and move like a fish, and waterbending will be used to ensure that the submarines don't sink to the bottom of the ocean.

The ship stopped at the nearest Fire Nation town, so Sokka can send the plans, via messenger hawk, northward.

On his way back to the ship, the young warrior stops dead in his tracks. A conversation between two men has caught his attention.

"… so we'll win this war for sure." One man says.

"What makes you say that?" The other man asks.

"Haven't ya heard? The Avatar's dead, and Ba Sing Se's been captured. There's no way the Fire Nation can lose." The first man replies.

Sokka, alarmed, quickly walks back to the ship.

* * *

Katara heals Aang's wound with shaking hands. Her brother had told her what he heard while in town. Even though he pointed out that, "It's the break we needed. The Fire Nation won't be hunting us down anymore." The thought of any of it coming true sickens Katara.

The waterbender returns her focus to the boy laying in front of her. The infection has been slowly disappearing, but Aang still has a lingering fever.

Soft, incoherent mumbles escape from the airbender's lips. Katara uses a cloth to wipe away the sweat that's making his hair stick to his forehead.

As Katara thinks, the room starts to feel too small. She needs air. She covers Aang's wound with bandages.

"I'll be right back." She whispers to the boy.

Katara walks up to the deck of the ship, and breathes the wet, salty air. The sun has long gone down, and everyone has gone to bed.

She wanders toward the railing, and looks into the dark water below. Her element.

A memory hits her like a boulder.

 _Four years after Kya's death, Hakoda leaves to fight in the war. After saying goodbye to his children, Hakoda engulfs them in a hug. He lets them go, and after looking at them one last time, he turns to leave. Twelve year old Katara looks up at her brother. Sokka stares after their father, then grabs a packed bag, and runs after Hakoda._

Katara sits with her now-open wounds that have long ago scarred over.


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank everyone for being patient with my updates! My life has been so busy lately.**

 **This chapter is a bit different, and I'm excited to see what you all think!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

* * *

Momo wakes up to the sound of the people shuffling around the ship. The lemur has been sleeping on his Bison-Friend. Momo stands up, stretches, and goes to see what the people are doing, since he's a very curious lemur.

Ever since he left the Southern Air Temple so many months ago, Momo has been waking up at the same time as the people: not long after the sun rises. But the little lemur doesn't mind, because he loves his humans.

Momo sees his Water-Boy talking with one of the New-People. Momo leaps onto the Water-Boy's shoulder.

"Ey der, Momo." The Water-Boy greets, then goes back to his conversation with the New-Man. "Oo yoo tink is a ood dea, Ad? De erpent ould ttack uz."

"Is de ownly wa, Okka." The New-Man replies.

Momo, getting bored of these people talking, realizes that he's hungry, and these people aren't going to be giving him anything to eat right now. He lumps off of the Water-Boy's shoulder, and wanders the deck.

"Momo!" Someone calls.

The lemur turns to see that it's the New-Boy with the heavy hat.

Momo replies with a "Squee" and scurries over to the New-Boy.

"I ot ometing or yoo." The New-Boy says, and hands the lemur a moon peach.

Momo grips the peach with his front paws, and rips into it with his teeth.

The New-Boy has grown a liking towards Momo since he's joined them on the ship. That's a good thing because Momo likes to play games with this New-Boy. Momo's favorite game is to take the boy's hat. Then the New-Boy chases Momo, until the hat becomes too heavy, and the lemur has to drop it. Even his Earth-Girl plays with them sometimes.

After Momo finishes his peach, he goes back to his Bison-Friend. The lemur chatters at him, but the large animal only huffs in response.

The Bison-Friend has been sad for a long time. Ever since their Air-Boy left. Neither of them has seen him for a while. Momo thinks that he might be on another trip, like he's done once before. Maybe he'll bring back frogs like the last time. Those were fun the catch.

But that doesn't make his Bison-Friend feel better.

Momo leaves the bison, and decides to explore the lower deck.

As the lemur roams the halls, he notices a door slightly ajar. Momo has never been in that room before, so he slips inside.

Elation washes over Momo like an ocean wave. Laying on the bed in front of him is his Air-Boy!

The lemur jumps on the boy's chest, chattering excitedly at him. Why is the Air-Boy sleeping? The sun is in the sky. His Air-Boy doesn't respond.

Confused, Momo tries something else. He tugs on the boy's lips. Whenever Momo is hungry, he does this, and the Air-Boy gives him something tasty.

But this time nothing happens.

The door opens, and the Water-Girl steps inside the room.

"Wat er yoo ooing her, Momo? She asks, and lifts Momo off of the Air-Boy's chest. "Her oo see Ang?" The Water-Girl scratches Momo behind his ears.

Momo looks between his Water-Girl and his Air-Boy. Isn't she concerned that he's still sleeping in the middle of the day?

The Water-Girl sits with the lemur in her lap, stroking him.

Suddenly Momo remembers something: the Air-Boy was like this when he got hurt. Momo knows this because the Water-Girl used the glowing water. She only uses that when someone is hurt.

But the Air-Boy got hurt so long ago. Is he still hurt?

Momo whimpers, and climbs back on his Air-Boy, never wanting to leave him again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merry Christmas!**

 **I want to thank you for your suggestions for this chapter. They were very helpful! This story is getting close to being finished, but if you have any more suggestions, I'd still love to read them.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

Toph can't stop remembering the feeling of Aang's lifeless, still body lying on the ground. Since Katara told them what happened in the catacombs, Toph hasn't been able to sleep well. Her dreams are constantly haunted by what could've happened.

But she doesn't tell her friends any of this. She tells herself that they wouldn't understand. Toph feels that she has to be the strong one. So she keeps her emotions to herself.

At night, when she's alone, the earthbender allows her emotions to be exposed.

Tonight, Toph wakes abruptly. Her breath comes out in short, quick gasps.

"Only a dream." She reminds herself in a whisper. "He's not dead. He's recovering. Katara said so." But she can't shake the feeling that something isn't right.

' _What if something happened?'_ Toph thinks.

Shakily, the blind girl stands. She checks for anyone in the hallway before exiting her bedroom. Finding no one lingering in the hall, the earthbender makes her way towards Aang's room.

Toph hesitates outside the door, but she doesn't sense anyone inside except for Aang.

She enters and approaches the Airbender, who's laying on the bed, deep in sleep. Toph can feel his heartbeat, slow and steady. She sighs, relieved.

The earthbender places her hand on top of his. His skin isn't ice cold, like it once was, but it isn't feverously warm, like it was when he was sick.

Suddenly, there are footsteps outside the door. Before Toph can react, the door slides open.

* * *

For years, Hakoda dreamed of reuniting with his children. He had always imagined winning the war and returning to the South Pole, where he would embrace his family.

But even in his most impossible dreams, Hakoda wouldn't have pictured his kids traveling with the Avatar, then eventually finding him in an Earth Kingdom bay.

Sokka and Katara have seemed to change so much. Sokka seems so much older and mature. Katara seems more hesitant towards him now.

The most amazing part is how much they've _grown_.

Hakoda finds it hard to wrap his mind around all the adventures that Sokka tells him. How they found Aang in an iceberg, traveled all around the world, fought Fire Nation soldiers and pirates, and been tracked by the Fire Nation prince.

Hakoda is especially awed by the stories of Katara learning to heal and becoming a master waterbender. Hakoda still remembers when his daughter would do minor waterbending moves that she taught herself, such as freezing the bathtub water while Sokka would be bathing. Now it seems that Katara can move the entire ocean.

His children have come so far. And Hakoda can't be any prouder.

* * *

"Toph? What are you doing in here?" Katara asks, as she steps inside Aang's room.

"I- uh- I'm just checking on Aang." Toph replies.

Katara rushes to the boy's bedside. "Why? Is something wrong with him?" She places two fingers to the inside of Aang's wrist.

"No, he's fine." The earthbender turns to leave.

Katara asks, "Are you okay, Toph?"

Toph hesitates. "I… I've been having nightmares." She can't hold her tears back anymore. They roll down her cheeks.

"Oh Toph…" Katara wraps her arms around her friend.

They stand together while sobs shake the blind girl's small frame.

"What if- what if he doesn't wake up? What if he d-" Toph can't finish.

"He'll wake up. Aang would never leave us behind." Katara says, trying to comfort both of them. Tears start to slide down the waterbender's face.

Both girls stand there, holding each other.

Katara whispers into the earthbender's ear, "It's okay, Toph. It's okay. I'm always here for you."


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

 _Pain._

It's the first sensation that he's aware of.

At first it's everywhere. Then it slowly recedes to his back.

Slowly, Aang's senses start to return. He can feel the soft blanket underneath him. He hears the sound of waves that suggest the he's on a boat of some sort.

The boy peels his heavy eyelids open. He struggles to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed. Aang starts to feel lightheaded. His vision blurs and threatens to black out. He shakes his head to clear it. A tremor of pain passes through him. The airbender puts a hand around his bandaged midsection.

"What happened?" He mumbles. He can't recall what caused him to be in such a damaged state.

Then something catches Aang's eye.

On the wall is a red banner with a distinct Fire Nation insignia. This can only mean one thing- he's been captured!

"Oh no!" The boy shouts. He jumps from the bed, although the movement causes him pain.

Strangely, his staff leans against the wall. Perhaps they assumed that Aang wouldn't be in any condition to escape.

Well they assumed wrong.

* * *

Katara drags herself to the top deck. Katara can't help but feel her hope dying with every day that passes and Aang doesn't awaken. It's been so many weeks.

She pulls the red cloak more tightly around her shoulders. It's a chilly evening, and her blue dress has holes burnt into it. She hasn't had the time or the supplies to mend it.

Katara wanders over to her friend, "Hey Toph, do you have some time to talk?"

The girls often confide in each other ever since the night that Toph broke down in Katara's arms.

"Sure, Katara." Toph replies, leaning on the railing.

* * *

Aang grabs his glider, and open the door. He limps into the hallway. The boy doesn't have much strength. His legs almost give out, and he uses his staff for support. If Aang weren't running on pure adrenaline, he'd be in a weak heap on the floor.

Sweat dots his forehead, and he's out of breath. He places a hand on the wall, and continues forward.

Aang is about to turn a corner, when he hears a deep voice asks, "You hear something?"

The airbender is in no shape to fight anyone right now. But he has surprise on his side.

Aang steps into the open, and swings his staff in the direction of the two soldiers. The gust of wind isn't strong enough to knock them back.

"He's awake!" The deep voice booms.

Aang runs as fast as his injured body will allow toward the stairs. Toward freedom.

He hears the soldier behind him yell, "Stop! Wait!"

Aang knows they're chasing him, but he can't stop now. He climbs the stairs, and his foot catches on the last step. He smacks painfully against the steel deck. His glider slides from his grasp and out of his reach.

Before Aang can register anything else, he comes face to face with the last thing he expected to see.

"Momo?" He asks in confusion.

The lemur hops on his shoulder, and begins licking his cheek.

"Twinkle Toes, that's gotta be you!" A familiar voice shouts.

Aang looks over to see Toph and Katara running to him. The boy gets to his feet as people begin to surround him. He can now see that the two soldiers that were chasing after him are… Pipsqueak and The Duke? The airbender has never felt more confused in his life.

"Aang, you're awake!" Katara says with an elated grin.

Aang rubs his eyes. "Are you sure? I feel like I'm dreaming."

Katara can't hold herself back anymore; she embraces him. "You're not dreaming. You're finally awake."

When she pulls away, a Fire Nation soldier in full uniform wraps his arms around Aang. Sokka's voice comes from the mask, "Good to see you back with the living, buddy."

"Sokka?" Aang asks.

It's suddenly too much for the young airbender. He sways on his feet then starts to fall backward, his eyes shutting.

"Oh no! Somebody catch him. He's gonna-" Toph tries to warn.

Katara lurches toward the fainting boy, but he hits the floor with a thud before she can catch him. She cradles his head in her lap.

Everyone gathers closer, including Appa, all of them concerned.

"Is he okay?" The Duke asks, with worry.

"He just fainted." Katara replies, "Give him some room."

Toph is the only one who doesn't back up. She places her hand against the deck near Aang, feeling his pulse.

The boy stirs. The waterbender helps him sit up. Appa lets out an excited grumble, and is instantly on top of Aang, licking him.

Aang laughs, "It's okay boy. I'm here. I'm here."

Appa calms down enough for Aang to wipe the slobber from his face. The Avatar runs his fingers through the bison's fur.

Katara watches the exchange with the joy that she feared she'd lost. She takes in his bright, childlike eyes. Oh how she's missed those gray orbs.

The same thought races through her mind repeatedly, ' _He's awake.'_

Someone drapes a blanket around his shoulders.

A series of emotions play across Aang's face. He looks at Katara, "Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one who's completely out of it?"

' _He's finally awake.'_

 **I want to thank all of you wonderful readers who have been on this awesome journey with me. My first story is finished! Thank you for every single one of your reviews. They really do mean a lot to me. I'll see you in the next story!**

 **-NextAirAvatar**


End file.
